


Baste the Rainbow

by Vukovich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vukovich/pseuds/Vukovich
Summary: Harry's day had been so bad, he'd been sent home early to relax.  A shower was just the ticket, and he walked into the bedroom, destined for...Draco was sprawled out against a nest of pillows, mobile in one hand, cock in the other, and a rainbow of dots arranged up the center of his entire torso.Widened grey eyes drifted toward him.  Caught."You're home early," Draco murmured, startled.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Baste the Rainbow

Harry stripped off his Auror robes and threw them through the kitchen to skid to a stop in front of the washing machine. Fucking things still reeked of Quintaped. He toed his boots off and kicked them toward the washer, followed by his jeans, socks, pants, and the t-shirt he usually hid under his robes.

His stomach rumbled, and he stood naked at the bottom of the stairs and considered making a quick sandwich. Today's assignment had run through lunch. The tension in his shoulders begged for a steady stream of hot water, though. He started up the steps, figuring he'd enjoy the sandwich more when he was in a better mood.

He swung the bedroom door open and turned to walk toward the en suite, but looked... then looked again. Draco was sprawled out against a nest of pillows, mobile in one hand, cock in the other, and a rainbow of dots arranged up the center of his entire torso.

Widened grey eyes drifted toward him. Caught.

"You're home early," Draco murmured, startled.

"Hazard comp time. You're also home early. And naked."

"Potion breakthrough celebration. And you are also naked," Draco said softly.

Draco's thumb grazed along the head of his cock, and Harry took the few steps to the edge of the bed. Glancing down, he examined the technicolor shenanigans.

 _Skittles_. At _least_ one whole packet's worth of Skittles, arranged in neat pyramids by color, most plentiful between his hips, to most scarce between his nipples. Orange just above the line of wispy blonde hair, a yellow pyramid whose point ended at his navel, a green one above that, a red one just under his sternum, and three lone purple candies in the center of his chest.

"What's with the Skittles?"

Draco shrugged, eyes wandering back to his mobile. "Special occasion."

Harry crawled onto the bed and laid himself along Draco's side. He walked fingers up Draco's waist toward the lime Skittles, and Draco released his cock to slap Harry's hand away.

"Hah!" Harry barked, wrapping his own hand around Draco's length. "Tricked you!"

Draco smiled softly and leaned back into the pillows. "Oh, nooo... Whatever shall I doooo?" He popped an orange Skittle in his mouth and crunched down on it. Harry lifted his head and lapped up three red Skittles from his chest.

"I was saving those, you wanker!"

Harry crunched into the candy slowly and gave Draco's cock a hard squeeze. Draco's cheeks flushed a delicate rose, and Harry buried his face in the soft skin over Draco's ribs as he chewed. A rush of sweet-tart strawberry made his mouth gush, and he swallowed a thick mouthful.

He rolled onto his back and looked at Draco's mobile, still held aloft in his other hand. A very oily man lay on a table, and a man in tented scrubs gave him a very unprofessional rub-down.

"What's with you and the massage porn?"

Draco shrugged and popped two red Skittles in his mouth, evening out the pyramid. "I like it when they're nice to each other first."

"No candy porn?" Harry joked, sliding a not-so-stealthy hand toward the three purple candies.

Another sharp slap landed on the back of his hand, and he grinned. "Don't you dare, Potter. I save those for last."

"Mm hmm," Harry grunted, rolling over and up onto all-fours. His cock hung heavy under him, rubbing against his thigh as he moved. Draco somehow managed to look up at him with an annoyed defiance. Impressive for a man covered in candy. "You know how hard it is to not just eat those right off your skin, you don't you?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow and set the mobile aside, screen dark. "Is it, now?"

"Mm hm," Harry repeated, crawling to straddle Draco's thighs. His own cock was a thick, ruddy length compared to the alabaster and rose sweep of Draco's cock just in front of him.

Draco wiggled his thighs, rocking Harry's hips. "I might share." He slipped a hand down to tug his balls up from between his trapped thighs. "If I'm feeling generous."

Harry shifted forward, lining their hard lengths up. His eyes roved up the bizarre rainbow of triangles to Draco's placid face. "Ever play Hot Shot?"

Draco shook his head and popped a green Skittle into Harry's mouth. His teeth crunched down through the shell into the sticky, gritty lime candy. Almost too sweet. Almost.

He shrugged and wrapped a hand around both their cocks, giving a solid squeeze, just for the sake of watching Draco's lashes flutter. The purple Skittles quivered as Draco's breath shuddered in, and Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to hide a grin.

His hand slid, soft skin over hard flesh, stroking them both as Draco's hands fell limp at his sides. A soft hum trickled from Draco at each pass of Harry's hand over the tip of him. His palm was slick, and he wasn't sure which of them it was from, or both, or if it mattered, but more likely Draco.

"You were in here getting off for a _while_ , weren't you?" Harry whispered, gripping tight around the heads of their cocks.

Draco gasped and thrust up into his fist. He nodded, quick and impatient. "Yeah."

"Good," Harry muttered.

His pace sped, and he let his hips thrust into his fist, sliding along Draco's length as he moved. Under him, Draco tried to buck up into the touch, but Harry's weight pinned him. Impatient begging moans snuck past Draco's clenched jaw, and Harry's cock throbbed in response.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco hissed. "Fuck, there."

Orange and red Skittles heaved in a wave as Draco's panting breaths turned into gasps. Harry's strokes shortened and sped, and Draco writhed under him, trying to hold back. His eager whimpers curled in Harry's hips as low tension built, urging him faster.

"Oh, _gods_ , fuck, fuck," Draco chanted under his breath.

Harry slipped a finger between them and felt Draco tense under his thighs just as he throbbed in Harry's hand.

"Fuck, FUCK!"

Draco's staccato groan kept pace with Harry's hand as he came, throwing white streaks across his torso. Harry's eyes crinkled in the beginnings of a smile before his own climax wound tight and snapped, and he followed Draco, coming in thick pulls over him.

His hand slowed, slick with their combined come, sliding over sensitive skin. Draco flinched and hummed low at each pass of Harry's fingers over his spent cock.

Harry looked up to survey his handiwork as oversensitivity got the better of him. Drops and lines of come were flung haphazardly all over Draco's skin and his carefully-arranged Skittles. Orange and green food dye leached into some of the droplets.

He wrung both their cocks out in one long, breath-hissing pull, flicked the come off his hand onto Draco, and sat back.

Draco plucked one of the unsullied purple Skittles from his chest and offered it on fingertip to Harry. Harry nipped it delicately off his finger and bit into it with a self-satisfied grin and rush of saliva. He sighed and shuffled off the bed, destined for the shower.

He glanced back at Draco, who was surveying his Skittle situation with a soft frown. At least half of them had come splattered on them, and the others were in rather close proximity.

"Harry, you owe me a packet of Skittles."

Harry scoffed and grinned, lingering at the side of the bed. "Like you're not going to eat them, anyway."

Draco picked up an orange Skittle and examined it as Harry turned away.

"Well, not in front of you."

**Author's Note:**

> People were mean to me on the Internet today, so I forced fictional people to be nice to each other. Because reasons.


End file.
